Storm (dog)
Sire: }} Mother: Adoptive mother: Brother: }} |pup = Lick |Adult = Storm |past = None |current = Hunter |status = Storm |image 3 = File: Storm_(dog).pup.jpg|image 1 = File: Storm_(dog).jpg|image 2 = File: Storm_(dog).juv.jpg}}'Storm '''is a lithe, muscular brown-and-tan female Fierce Dog with floppy ears, one of which is torn, and dark brown eyes. Personality Storm is brave, loyal, and eager to prove herself. Most of the hate she gets comes from her being a Fierce Dog and the blame for the work of the traitor, and nothing she actually does is the result of Breeze's scheming. Backstory and Facts *Martha and Bella find Lick and Grunt in the dog garden while the Pack is moving camps. The pups were abandoned by their mother. The two bring them back to camp and are accepted begrudgingly by Alpha. *Moons pass and Alpha refuses to allow Lick her Naming, and Grunt joins Blade. Grunt is killed a moon later by Blade after the Trial of Rage for losing. *Martha demands Storm gets her Naming ceremony and all dogs agree, leaving Alpha to very reluctantly allow her to choose her name. *Later they're battling the Fierce Dogs at the Endless lake and Storm fights and defeats Blade, who dies after falling through ice and the Fierce Dogs separate and run away. *The Pack moves camp farther into the forest after a lightning storm strikes camp and the Pack is split up. Martha, Snap, Moon, Storm, and Arrow all make it in one group, then Breeze finds them soon after and is made Omega temporarily due to ranking lowest. Sunshine soon follows and replaces Breeze. Most of the Pack has regrouped except for Bruno, being worn from running from the fire is taken by the foxes and coyotes for a moon and a half. Quotes :"She's not ambitious like that, Thunder." Storm sighed. "She was Omega because we didn't have one at the time, and she was treated fairly. She never loathed her position, I promise." She wasn't certain, but the thought of distrusting one of her closest friends like that made her uneasy. "Maybe I can try to convince her that you're not a threat."'' ― Storm to Thunder about his suspicions about Breeze :"Fortunate told me." Storm said. "Breeze is a no-good dog. I can't believe she's fooled everyone. I can't believe she fooled /me./" :"Ahem." Bruno said, glancing sharply at Storm and Thunder. "I don't know what you two starlings are gossiping about, and I don't care. If you don't mind, we're going to start prey-share now." ― Storm believes Fortunate and Thunder :Storm howled in pain, feeling her vision get fuzzy. "Thunder!" She croaked, stumbling over. :"Storm! Oh, no!" Breeze whined, rushing over to her side. "Guys! She's bleeding really badly." ― Storm is injured by Fierce Dogs :"I know it's not your fault." Storm grumbled. It was true- though she still distrusted Breeze. She was a liar and a cheat, but not a killer. :"That's not all." Breeze shuffled her paws, a guilty look crossing over her face. "Thunder was so brave to save us. I always thought he was a little lazy and... weak-hearted. Like me..." :Storm narrowed her eyes. "Yes, Thunder is a very good dog. He'd never leave anyone in need." /You got him kicked out. I hope you feel bad./ ― Storm speaking with Breeze about Thunder :"Painful." Storm grunted. "But I'll live. The herbs that fox sent us are helping, too. I wish I could've caught his name." She sighed. "That Pack is trying to make amends for what they did. It's not like Martha's never made mistakes before. She drove out two of our best hunters." /And they let Breeze drive out one of the most true-hearted dogs I've ever met. He wouldn't even challenge a Packmate to get out of being bullied by Breeze./ ― Storm to Arrow about Martha's mistakes :"It's not easy to forgive enemies. But I think she'll choose the alliance. If not..." Storm frowned. "I think I might have to join them anyway. It's not safe while we're divided. The more of us there are together, the stronger we'll be." ― Storm about an alliance with the Fox Pack Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Fox Pack Members